What I've Done
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: It's a trail story which is based in the years before the Amy Dickenson Stories. Of how Kai got Dranzer back TalaxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own be Beyblade please read and review! Hope you enjoy this trail story if not then I'm sorry to have wasted your time. . it has nothing to do with my other Beyblade story. It is completely different.

What I've Done

"Kai…Kai!" called the navy haired teen.

It has been a whole year since the BBA building or as it was last called BEAGA was left as a pile of rubble in Tokyo city. Yet again the bluenette friend had disappeared with out telling his friends anything. With a sigh he returned back to the dojo yet again late for his favourite time of the day meal time.

"No sign of him?" asked the bleached blonde haired teen.

"Nope." was all the navy haired teen could say.

"We'll find him soon Tyson." a female voice spoke.

He looked up to find his girlfriend the shoulder length brunette.

"Hilary I'm not saying we won't find him." Tyson replied

The blonde smiled eagerly "Tyson he most likely doesn't want to be found you know what he is like."

"Yeah you're right Maxie." Tyson smiled weakly

With that they're attentions where brought back to other matters.

Meanwhile at the park………………

The Bluenette stood at the top of the hill. Where he and his fellow team mates had first met the fiery red younger boy who challenged the world champion. A sigh left his lips. As he remembered all that had happen before BEAGA had come to town along with one of the monsters that haunted him in his sleep. His gaze then hit the small silver watch that the head of BBA gave him for his eighteenth birthday. The person he was waiting for late as usual.

"She should have been her ten minutes ago." he sighed to himself.

A harsh breeze took him by surprise. As it whipped his clothes tight against him. The already quite tight midnight black shirt became slightly tighter, his black denim skinny jeans felt slightly tighter as the wind pressed with all of its strength. His slate blue bags went into his eyes well those that was spiked down on his face the rest went back like the rest of his navy blue hair. He surprisingly felt quite bear without his trade mark scarf and warrior blue triangles. But what he missed the most at this moment in time was his trusty partner that gave her life for him to live…DRANZER.

"KAI!" a girl called

He turned around as slowly as possible. So that she would defiantly feel how annoyed he felt.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." she apologised.

But his gave kept to her deep greenie hazel pools of warmth while his thought were else where…

"You miss her a lot don't you?" she then asked randomly.

He soon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Miss who?" he snarled his voice full of venom

"DRANZER." she replied.

He winced slightly at the mention of his once bit beasts' name. Which she picked up. She let out a sigh. The only reason that she would constantly did these late night meetings for her father was to meet the famous Kai Hiwarati. The only reason she got to see him was because her father was trying his hardest to revive the ancient spirit and bring her back to her former glory back to a bit chip with Kai. So the two may be reunited. Her father nearly succeeded a few times but something was constantly interrupting.

"Well?" Kai the asked

"Oh… we have nearly brought her back again today. But as I've told you before there seems to be something interrupting." she sighed

Yet again the Russian felt disappointed. The wind hit the pair. Her chestnut bottom half curly hair of the girl was blown so her hair looked like flames. Her black trench coat was pressed tighter against her chest. While Goosebumps appeared on the exposed skin on her legs between the trench coat and her knee length boots.

"What's interrupting?" Kai asked

This was the first time that he had asked what was interfering.

"Well it is another bit beast but which ancient spirit it is… well we don't know." she sighed

There was no reply from him. Which was how the usual meetings would end.

"Uh…Kai if you would like I'm sure you could watch tomorrow's attempt to bring her back?"

She then offered.

But as usual he just turned around and walked off the same direction he normally took.. Which she guessed was the way to his home. She let out on final sigh then retraced her steps back home.

The next day a the BBA training area

Te door swung open to where the Grevalutions were practising well apart from one team member.

"Kai…where were you last night you missed a good game of truth or dare?" Tyson complained

"Hn." was Kai's reply.

Why Kai even came to training he didn't have a clue. But for some reason there was this erg or something just pushing him to go.

Sorry it is so short but it is a trail story so if quite a few people like it I shall hopefully write some more to it.


	2. Chapter 2

What I've done

Thanks for the review, and thanks to all those people who have reviewed my stories so far. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy please don't flame. I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. This is not a Kai and OC fic. Please read and review. Please don't flame! .

Chapter two.

Later that day.

Kai walked down the street of the busy high street of Tokyo. No one dared approached him. Not even the very brave fan girls. For he is in a walking trance. Everybody moved out of his way knowing full well what he is like. He had yet again gone back to wearing his denim combat trousers, with the navy t-shirt, with his navy short sleeve jacket and the black converse. (AN: basically what he wore in G Revolution.) With his crisp white scarf dancing on the cool summer breeze behind him like it always does. The sign that he was approaching was…

Tokyo Main Park!

He as usual ignored the sign. Still in his trance, of the memories he had with his bit beast the recently departed Dranzer. A magnificent phoenix that had been at his side all of his life. Now that he was on his own without her he was simply lost. For he had lost the last possession that his father gave him before he walked out on him.

"Oh hey Kai what's up?" a girl smiled

Kai turned around to find the daughter of the scientist trying to bring back Dranzer.

"Hn." Kai grunted

"So um Kai are you still going to come round for the experiment tonight?" she asked

"Yes. Sakura." He growled

she bite her lip. For she knew that he would never speak to her like she dreamed that he would. No he would just be as cold hearted as usual. So she wasn't a blader, but she felt that he still didn't have the right to speak to her the way he did. Nor anybody else. Her eyes then laid onto what Kai was staring at.

"Your parents engraved their names. That's so sweet…" her gave hit his face "Maybe you'll find some one special to engrave your name with."

"Don't you have someone else to bug?"

She was taken back for a while. She then let out a sigh of defeat.

"See you later then." she smiled weakly then left Mr self righteous to him self.

"As if someone decent would want to do that." Kai's inner teenage voice spoke in his head.

--later that afternoon--

Kai sat in front of the computer screen before him. He was going through all the websites that mentioned his name. when he came across a new fan girl site. He doubled clicked onto it. To find a pictures onto of more pictures of him with fellow team mates. Then on one side of the screen links to other parts of the sights. He clicked on the about the creator of site. To see a attractive young girl who looked a few years younger than himself. She had long flowing golden hair with emerald green eyes and below her picture was a small biography about her. Kai surprised him self he read all of her profile. With a small smile across his cold face.

BRING…..BRING.

He picked up the phone.

"WHAT!" he snarled

"Uh hey I'm just phoning to let you know the experiment will be starting soon.?" Sakura spoke intermediately.

"OH." Kai breathed out "I'll be over soon."

"Ok bye." she spoke shyly.

Kai slammed down the phone and had a quick glance over the site. To find a few thing not right.

Sorry this chapter is so short I just seem to have no idea what I was going to write about. Like I have said before THIS IS THE STORY BEFORE THE AMY DICKENSON STORIES. So if you do get bored waiting for me to update check out my other stories.

Amy Dickenson: beyblade forever which is a Kai and OC fic.

As well as Who Knew a YU-gi-oh fic. Seto Kaiba and Oc fic to the song Who Knew by Pink.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for trying to be patient but like I have said to one reader. I need you all to be patient for I have my academicals studies to worry about and unfortunately they come before my story writing. I do apologise from the bottom of my very big heart, but it will be a slow process of up dating. There will be updates realised during the half terms and holidays after AS homework

Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. ^. ^

Chapter three

A male in his forties pushed up his glasses; his daughter had just left him to go answer the door. He knew exactly who it was. The famous cold hearted teenager Kai Hiwarati.

His hair was a mess like it has been in the past few months. For he donated his time. Recently. Trying to bring back the magnificent phoenix. Which was lost against the match against Brooklyn in order to save the teens life?

"You ready to start dad?" a girls' voice came through the deathly silence.

A small smile came across his lips. It was time to begin the constantly failing experiment. He got up from his chair then faced the bluenette teen.

"Hello Mr Hiwarati. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The scientist Sakura's father spoke.

"Same here." Kai spoke really politely which was very out of character of him.

"Let's begin."

Sakura's father gracefully walked over to the giant experiment computer. This was allocated at the other side of the room. While Sakura lead Kai to the giant glass cylinder to where hopefully Dranzer would appear to them. That is if everything went to plan.

The scientist (AN: which is Sakura's father. Which I shall not name for I shall leave it to your imagination to come up with a suitable name for him.) Flicked the switch power began to run through the many wires that ran through out the room. Making an irritable humming sound. Little thunder bolts of electricity started shooting into random parts of the cylinder. Excitement ran through both of the teen's veins, while the scientist seemed to concern and occupied in trying to make sure everything ran soothingly.

"Dranzer." Kai sighed

Sakura caught his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll most likely come because your here." she spoke so reassuring

For some reason it didn't feel as reassuring as it sounded. There was a blinding light. Everyone covered they're eyes in fear of going blind. Once the light died down Kai gazed at the cylinder. To find a magnificent, crimson red phoenix before him. He smiled his ghostly smile. No one could tell it was there unless you knew Kai very well.

"Oh my gosh dad you did it." Sakura gasped.

All the scientist could do was smile. He couldn't say anything. In fear that his voice would give away how he truly felt. For he was over whelmed. Sakura placed the bit chip into the slot. It whizzed under the cylinder. The phoenix let out a cry. Then the room was filled with a bright red light as the bolt of red whizzed into the bit chip.

The red light disappeared the chip shot out of the slot and into Sakura's hand. She placed it into Kai's hand.

"Here." she smiled.

Kai then placed the chip into his pocket. Then handed the cheque to Sakura.

"Thanks for everything." Kai spoke

He then left the lab to try and gain back some time that he had missed out on with Dranzer.

For Dranzer had been with him since he could remember. Dranzer was the only thing that he could rely on in his life. For when his father left him, his mother re married, his grandfather beating him, through the Abby and even through his friendship with BladeBreakers.

The only thing that he learned about him self recently was even thought he tried to brake the relationship between them before. He realised that he couldn't live with out her now.

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I hope that it is worth the wait. I'm not sure when I'll be able to add another chapter of What I've Done but I'll do it as soon as possible

Your sincerely

The keeper of lone wolfs


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the name idea Mr. Socvo. It is a fab name. Which I shall be using for Sakura's father. Thanks to those who have read this story. Please read and review. Hope that you enjoy and please don't flame.

Chapter four.

It had been a few days since Dranzer had come back to Kai's ownership. Kai had not been visible to most people he went back to his loner self. Staying locked up in his home. No one was too concerned for it was Kai and this is what Kai does.

Sakura walked down the high street of downtown Japan. Hoping with all her might that she would run into Kai. Her mind wondering on all the possibilities that could happen. That was until she hit the ground behind her.

"Are you o.k?" a Russian male asked

She looked up under her eyelashes. Praying that it was the person of her dreams.

"Uh yes thanks." She smiled

A tall pale white male stood before her. With bright red crimson red hair spiked into to sides of his head looking like devil horns. He was smiling flashing his snow-white teeth along with his wolf like fangs. Sakura's face turned the same colour red as his hair.

He placed a hand in front of her face she lightly placed her hand in his. He tightened his grip on her hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Da names Tala." He smiled

"Sakura." She blushed

She tapped the dust off of her jeans.

"You seemed in a rush." Tala smirked

"I' am." She replied

She then was about to continue her way when Tala grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

Tala didn't answer her question.

"So where are you heading?" he asked

"To pick up something for my dad." She replied confused.

He let go of his grip on her. She started walking again but this time Tala followed her and placed his arm around her.

"Did I give you permission to put your arm around me?" Sakura spoke

"Nope but I'm abusing my privileges." He smiled.

"What privileges?"

"Well a pretty girl like you needs to have someone to walk with you and protect you."

"Look mister I can look after my self."

"The names Tala remember."

"Augh what ever."

She the torn apart from him and stormed off down the street.

"Stupid red head, thinks I need someone to look after me I don't need any one." She ranted under her breath.

"But he is so cute…" the thought came to her head.

She stopped and shakes her head from side to side like one of those nodding dogs.

"He is not cute he is just a buffoon who needs to be put into his place with a hormone overload." She thought, "Who is way better looking than…STOP"

her whole body was going into overload how come this complete stranger was having this effect on her. On body ever had this strong or kind of effect on her not even Kai.

Meanwhile….

Kai was sat in front of the computer again looking at this fan site that had taken his interest. The person in charge had every fact right more than any other fan site he had visited. It was like this person was an old friend who had knew him from the moment he was born. Most people didn't have access to this information that was up there. Only five people knew about all the things that were up there. Mr Dickenson, himself, his mother, Boris and his grandfather.

"Someone is toying with my mind." He spoke.

He clicked onto the button which told people all about the person in charge of the site. Surprisingly he found her attractive, she had features, which he had seen before. In fact he swore that he had seen her at one of the world tournaments.

He printed it out.

"WI will get to the bottom of this." He vowed.

Sorry this chapter is so short it is just that at the moment I have writes block with this. As soon as I get an idea I shall put it up. Hope that you did enjoy this chapter though. Hopefully the writers block won't last long

The keeper of lone wolfs.

^.^


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I took so long to update it is just trying to get ideas. Hope this will be worth the wait_

Chapter five

It had been many weeks since Sakura had last seen the strange red head Tala.

"Sakura… hello earth to Sakura." A teen about the same age spoke

Waving an arm in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Mimi." Sakura apologised.

Embarrassed for she had been doing it a lot recently.

"Guess what I've got?" Mimi asked

"What?" Sakura asked trying to sound as excited as possible.

"Tickets to the BBA world tournament." She smirked

Then handed Sakura one.

"One for you and one for me." Mimi smiled

"Thanks Mimi but you shouldn't have for I've…."

"I've asked your father before I bought them and he thought that it was a brill idea."

Later that day.

Everyone was sat in their seats waiting in anticipation for the matches to start. Sakura was shocked when she found out it was front seats.

"I'm going to get some munchies. Want some?" Sakura asked

A big grin appeared on Mimi's face. Sakura took it as a yes. she then left her seat and went in search of a food stand.

She was hit from every side. By people rushing to get to their seats in fear of missing something. A sigh left her lips. THUD she hit the ground. When she looked to see who knocked her off of her feet she found a girl on the floor opposite.

"Amy I told you to be more careful." A male said

As he helped her on to her feet. Then Amy approached her.

"I'm sorry." She apologised

then handed Sakura a hand. Sakura took it and the girl helped Sakura to her feet. She saw that the male had very long milky chocolate brown hair with two bags on his face. With piercing eyes. While the girl Amy had golden hair and the one thing that captivated Sakura's attention were the girls eyes, for they kept on changing colours only slightly but it was noticeable.

"Enjoy the tournament." Amy smiled

Then turned to the male.

"Come on Zeke we're going to be late and I can't have that. For the internet fans are depending on me." She smiled

Sakura saw his eyes role and watch them walk away.

"The Matches will start in five minutes… I repeat five minutes." The announcer announced.

"I guess I'll have to leave the munchies for now." Sakura thought to her self

As she caught a glimpse of the line.

Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will update soon. If you'd like your say whether I The keeper of lone wolfs should get bebo or even facebook so that I can communicate with you lot and vice resa. If so go to my profile

Luvz

The keeper of lone wolfs


	6. Message for readers

**Apology**

**Dear readers of this story due exams and writers block I have been un able to update. I am not sure when I will update this story next so please bare with me. I thank you for your patience as readers and I hope that now I am going back into an old routine I will be able to update more often especially with the six week summer holiday I have coming up. I hope that you can remain patient a little bit longer**

**Yours sincerely **

**The keeper of lone wolfs.**

**Ps if you have any suggestions they would be most welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 6

Ok thanks for being very patient when it come to this story I know I don't update this one as much as my other fanics and it is because i simply have no idea where it is going. Each chapter is made up upon the spot hehe anyway here is your most awaited chapter enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Where are the munchies?" Mimi questioned. Sakura smiled sheepishly at her friend. Which she recognised instantly the meaning behind the smile. "Never mind weren't that hungry anyway... the match is about to begin." Mimi stated

Trough out the entire bey matches Mimi noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention like she normally did at the beybladers within a match. This time it was glued on the young lady who was seated the opposite side of them who was pacing bits of paper to the head of the organisation Mr Stanley Dickenson.

"Up next is Tala...." Dj Jazz man announced which shock Sakura back into the real world and her focus back onto the match at hand.

Later that Day........

"So how was the matches?" Mr Socvo asked

"They were interesting." Sakura smiled. Then rushed to her bedroom and instantly turned her computer on. Through out the match this Amy person bugged her. Although she had never seen the girl before in her life she seemed familiar to her. "_But it is not her that is mainly on your mind you have to admit Tala did look very hot blading today." _her thoughts wondered. She shock her head. "No he didn't Tala looked his usual womanizing self."

"Sakura phone!" her father shouted up the stairs at her.

"Right." Sakura shouted back from her computer chair. The picked up the wireless phone that sat next to her computer. "Hello?!" She spoke with frustration in her voice as yet again her computer was crashing again or was it her thoughts she couldn't be sure.

"No that is no way to speak to a globally known beyblader is it." the male spoke seductively down the phone. She froze instantly as she recognised the voice. Tala.

"How did you...."

"Get this number simple Kai does leave things out and about sometimes."

"You mean you took it without permission."

"No I believe the word is borrowed it."

"Give me ten valid reason which I agree with why I shouldn't hand up on you."

"Cause I'm hot."

"No your annoying."

"Cause I'm sexy!"

"No your womanizing."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. No one else chats up woman all the time even when they are with someone."

"Who said I did that?"

"Practically every magazine, newspaper hmm lets see the list goes on and on."

"Do you believe everything you read?"

"Do you know when to leave someone alone?"

"But this is the second time we have spoken."

"No this is like the hundredth time... I believe the first time was very insulting."

Tala became silent. As he realised the very person he insulted practically weeks ago was the one he know found intriguing.

"No if you have nothing else to say Tala...... good bye."

She then hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For many months Sakura was pestered with phone calls, friends invites on various websites, emails, visits within school and to the extent that she felt that he was following her. She became very cautious of every street corner and her surrounding. Praying that she won't bump into him. It even got to the stage that she would run home and hide there for the entire night knowing that it was the only place that she was free from being followed by the devil red head womaniser. She was thankful that he hadn't gotten hold of her mobile number and had not tried to enter her house. Letting out a long deep sigh as she sank down onto her bed. "So far so good." she smiled to her self. For the first time in months she had not been hassled or followed. It felt like a miracle and to good to be true. Well that was until…

"Sakura phone!" her father shouted up the stairs to her room. With a grumble she got up and picked up her phone from her desk.

"Hello." she spoke half heartily

"Hello angel." the seductive male sang down the receiver

"Tala." she grumbled down the phone.

"Yes sweetheart." he stated

"Leave me alone." she stated

"Awh hunny don't be like that."

"I'm not your hunny."

"Your so harsh Miss Socvo."

"Well I'm going to be even meaner."

"Don't you dare hang up just listen to me."

"Give me five very good reasons why I should listen to you?"

"Because I need to speak to you."

"More like use me."

"I don't want to use you. I've been trying to tell you this for the last few months."

"So why haven't you taken the hint I don't want to speak to you."

"I've tried but I can't stop thinking about you."

"That's what they all say."

"Really?"

"Yes."

With a single tap of her finger upon the red button the phone went dead.


	9. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
